Stronger (A Post Allegiant Story)
by TheSnowyAngel
Summary: *WARNING MAJOR ALLEGIANT SPOILERS. This is a somewhat continuation of Allegiant, I won't tell you too much just in case I reveal the plot or spoil the book. But if you must know, it's about a girl, that's all I'll say ;). Also this is my first fanfic so please no haters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Stronger (A post-Allegiant story)

Prologue

"Is she… is she gone?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mr. Eaton… we did all we could."

Tobias slides down the wall as he lets out a stifled sob. Christina doesn't even try to hide her emotions, floods of tears slide down her face. Who can blame her? She just lost her best friend. Caleb isn't crying, he's yelling at the doctor.

"What do you mean you've tried everything? We're in the 23rd century for goodness sake! Do something!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Prior, we've really done the best we could."

"I don't belie-"

"ENOUGH!"

Tobias shakily rises to his feet. His face, still wet from the tears, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, can we see her?"

"Of course, right this way."

The doctor leads Tobias, Christina, Caleb, Zeke, Shauna, Amar and Cara to Room B28. There a pale Tris lies on a sterile metal bed. Her blond hair framing her beautiful face, it's as if she's asleep. "I'll leave you guys for a moment," says Dr. Parker as he leaves the room.

"She looks so peaceful," he thinks to himself as he walks to her left side. He crouches down and puts her hand in his. "So small, so tiny but just the right size to fit into his," he thought. It's almost as if they were made to be together.

Tobias lets out another sob. Oh how he yearns for one more word, one more smile, one more kiss. "Just one more…" he whispers to himself. Caleb stops yelling, he walks to Tobias's side, crouches down and puts his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Beatrice. I've failed you. I've failed mother and father. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE!" he yells, shouting at the ceiling. Tobias clenches his fist, his could feel his blood starting to boil. He stands up and grabs Caleb by the collar, pushing him up the nearest wall.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HOW CAN YOU WATCH YOUR SISTER SACRIFICE HERSELF, NOT DO ANYTHING THEN SAY YOU'VE FAILED HER? YOU ARE A SELFISH COWARD WHO DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE SOMEONE AS LOVING AND FORGIVING AS TRIS!"

"FOUR, STOP!" yells Christina. "She didn't sacrifice herself just to have you kill her brother."

"She's right Four," says Amar putting a hand on his shoulder. After a few moments, Tobias lets go of Caleb. He watches as he falls to his knees, taking in gulps of air.

Cara runs to his side, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is something you need to know." The doctor walks towards the group, crossing and uncrossing his hands.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" yells Zeke.

"Of course. As we were removing the bullets, we discovered something else. Tris was pregnant."

Tobias was speechless, he wasn't surprised if his jaw hit the floor.

Christina is the first to break the silence, "How can you so sure she's pregnant?"

"Oh yes, the fetus is fine. We were able to isolate it and put in into an incubator"

"We've been developing new technologies over the past few years, we are able to detect new life at the earliest time."

The doctor goes on explaining about a special machine, designed to incubate the fetus like a womb.

Tobias zones out, his heartbeat picks up and his hands get sweaty.

"A baby," he thinks to himself. There is still a part of his girlfriend left, that's all he needed to hear.

"Can I see it?" he says shakily. If he weren't clenching his fist so tight, they would've been trembling.

"Yes, in fact it's right here." He points to a black box, not larger than a computer.

Tobias walks to the box and peers through a glass like window on the top. Inside, a tube is connected to a wire. It went through the box and up another tube, connected to a bag filled with brown like liquid.

Tobias felt something in him. Something he never felt before until a few months ago when a grey blur fell into the net. He felt love.

The love for this child, this being was unlike the love he felt for Tris. No, this was different. He felt like he wanted to protect this child, like if anyone were to even touch it, he would beat them to a pulp.

"When will we know the gender?" ask Tobias. He hopes that it'll be a girl, an exact replica of his love. The person he lost.

"At about 5 months," the doctor replies.

.

..

.

**Hello fellow initiates! Yay! My first chapter is up! Please rate, fav and review. Follow me to get updates!**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

5 months later…

There hasn't been a day that's passed by that Tobias wasn't by the baby's side. It's amazing what love can make a person do. Finally the day came, the day where they will find out the baby's gender. Tobias was so excited that he didn't even realize he wore his shirt backwards until he was halfway to the door.

Finally he arrived at the hospital after 20 minutes of attempting to wake Zeke up. In the end, he just grabs a pot from the kitchen and fills it with ice-cold water. Then pours it over Zeke.

"ARGH! What's wrong with you Four?" yells a very wet Zeke.

"You were the one who said that you'll be with me through this whole thing. That means you'll accompany me to this doctors appointment."

"Ugh, I wish I didn't. Why can't Christina go with you?"

"She is. Shauna and Caleb will be there too."

.

..

.

After a suspenseful 10 minutes wait, the doctor finally comes out to greet the gang.

"I've just ran a scan over the incubator. Congratulations! Her scans show a healthy baby."

"It's a she?" asks Christina.

"Yes, congratulations Four. You must be a very happy father."

Tobias is stunned, he couldn't move. It's a girl like he always wanted. It just didn't seem… real.

As the doctor walks away, a nurse comes out of the ward. "You may go see her now," she says then follows the doctor.

They entered the pediatric ward silently. Ward 6S to be exact. S stands for special as in special cases. As they shuffled through the ward, a child no older than 3 runs across the room. Attached to him is a small bag strapped to his pants and another bag hanging from a metal pole. The tube on the bag is taped to his nose; it is filled with milk.

The cases in this ward are extremely special and extremely rare. Most patients in this ward have the rare case of being unable to eat since birth. Some are completely paralyzed from the neck down. Two have extremely weird conditions where they are kept awake all the time or they might die in their sleep. They are only allowed to get sleep for 15 minutes at a time.

Tobias and his friends walk into a special room meant for fragile cases. Right now, it's occupied by a certain fetus that is in a special black box. Tobias looks through the glass at the top of the box. The baby is now a lot bigger than 5 months earlier.

"I did a lot of research on babies and their development," says Caleb. "They should be able to hear you communicating with them at 21 weeks."

"YaaDaa,.. YaaDaa…!" says Christina. She obviously doesn't like Caleb anymore than Four does. The silence in the room is deafening. After a few minutes, Zeke finally breaks the ice.

"Go on man, say something to your little girl."

"Like what?" asks Tobias. He is still in shock, a baby girl. Even with the feeling he had from the start, he didn't realize how real this was going to be.

"Argh, you boys are idiots. Watch how the girls do it," says Shauna.

She grabs Christina's hand and walks to the machine. "Hi baby girl! We're your mother's best friends Shauna and Christina."

"And we are going to take extremely good care of you," adds Christina.

"Especially when two certain boys have no idea what they're doing," she says a little louder this time.

"Now your turn," Shauna says smirking.

After everybody had their turn talking to the baby, Christina and Shauna decide it's time to go on a shopping spree.

"It's for the baby!" they say defensively.

Tobias just rolls his eyes and Caleb excuses himself to go home to do more research.

"Aren't you coming dude?" asks Zeke.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a little while," replies Tobias.

Zeke turns to walk out of the room, but right before he leaves, he says, "If she were here, she would be proud." And with that, he exits the ward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

4 months later…

*Beep Beep Beep

Tobias looks up from a book he is reading to find a LED bulb on the incubator flashing red. He becomes alarmed. The doctor said that the bulb would only flash if there were an emergency.

Immediately he calls a nurse who comes running a few seconds later with Dr. Parker and two other doctors in green scrubs.

"Sir, please leave the room. The doctors need space." Without hesitation, Tobias makes his way out the door. Quickly he runs to the nurses' table.

"May I use your phone please?"

"Of course."

The phone rings for what seems like hours but finally Christina picks up.

"Hello?"

"Chris! I don't know what's happening!"

"Whoa, slow down Four! What's going on?"

"It's the baby! The bulb started flashing and then there was this beeping sound…"

"Okay! I'll call everyone! We're on our way! Hang tight!"

The line goes dead.

Tobias quickly decides to make one more call.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

Around the end of the 2nd trimester, Tobias decided that to talk to his mother after 6 whole months of ignoring her.

.

..

.

_6 months earlier…_

_"__Get it together Four," Tobias thinks to himself. Before he could chicken out, he rings the doorbell._

_"__Coming… just wait a second!"_

_"__Tobias?"_

_"__Mom, I think we need to have a talk…"_

_"__Oh… sure… come in."_

_After the war and Evelyn moved out of Chicago, she decided to move into an apartment that was located just a few miles outside the city walls._

_"__What brings you here?"_

_"__I came… I came to apologize. And to tell you about something that happened after Tris… passing…"_

_After talking about the baby and explaining the incubator, a silence falls between the two. "How many months?"_

_"__Five… six tomorrow."_

_Another long silence_

_"__Mom, I want you to be in the baby's life. I know we fought in the past, but that's the past. You know as well as I do that the baby is going to need a female figure in her life. Chris and Shauna are great and all but-"_

_"__Tobias, I'd be honoured."_

_._

_.._

_._

Present Day…

"What's wrong honey?"

"Can you please come to the hospital? Something's happened."

"Of course, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

The line goes dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

True to her word, Evelyn arrives 20 minutes after hanging up. 5 minutes later Chris, Shauna, Zeke and Caleb arrived.

"Don't worry Four, everything will be okay."

Minutes, hours pass. Nothing… no nurse or doctor came to tell them what was happening and with each passing second, Tobias felt like he was going to explode.

Finally the door opens and Dr. Parker walks out.

"Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes?"

"Please just cut to the chase and tell us what's wrong," says Caleb bluntly.

"Oh there's nothing wrong, in fact your baby decided to make a early appearance."

"An early appearance?" Tobias was flabbergasted.

"Wait, she wasn't supposed to be born until next week."

"Yes, but it's normal for a baby to come a week or two earlier."

Suddenly, a nurse appears behind the doctor. "The baby is ready now, you may all go inside. But please be very quiet."

Tobias enters the room and his eyes landed on a tiny cot. Inside the cot is a small baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. His face changed from a scowl to awe. After months of waiting, she's here. She's finally here.

"Congrats man! You're a dad now," exclaims Zeke!

"Oh My GOODNESS! SHE IS ADORABLE!"

"SHHH! Christina!" whispers Shauna.

"Do you wanna hold her?" asks the nurse. "Here, let me help."

After placing the baby girl in Tobias arms, she leaves the group. He looks in amazement at the little girl in his arms. She is a splitting image of Tris. Her dirty blond hair is still slightly damp from her first bath, sticking out in all different directions. Her eyes have the same greyish blue as her mother's. The only thing she seems inherit from her father is his slight olive skin.

"She looks so much like Beatrice," says Caleb, his eyes watering slightly. "What are you going to name her?"

A name…

Tobias had already thought of a name months ago but the words wouldn't come out, like they were lodged in his throat. Naming things makes it more real. He is going to be a father… a daddy.

Suddenly, it just hits him in full force. What if he becomes like Marcus? What if the sight of his daughter just reminds him of Tris too much? What if he beats her, abuses her? A muffled sob escapes his lips.

Evelyn walks closer to her son, "I know what you are thinking," she whispers, just loud enough for Tobias to hear. "You aren't like him and you never will be. You've changed your last name for a reason son, all your connections to Marcus are gone… forever."

Snapping back to reality, he raises his head up, looks at his friends and says with a smile, "Her name is Annabelle Tris Johnson."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Initiates, **

**I realised I forgot to write a disclaimer even after re-uploding. *double face-palm**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS AND PLACES I MADE UP. ALL RIGHTS GO TO VERONICA ROTH!**

.

..

.

Chapter 4 (Annabelle's POV)

13 years later…

I wake up, my alarm clock is beeping like crazy. I moan as I get out of bed and turn to the clock.

5.30am

5.30am? Why would I wake up so early, I usually wake up at around 7am? A smile spreads across my face when I realize what day it is. Friday! Which means it's Daddy's birthday!

I look at my calendar that's next to the alarm clock. 4th of April, it's so easy to remember daddy's birthday. His nickname is the exact same. He never told me why he was always called Four by his friends and peers. The only person that calls him by his real name is Grandma.

I step into the shower, the ice-cold water wakes me up instantly. Then I hurried to the dresser and pull out my favourite outfit, a white short sleeve shirt with light blue flowers prints. I put on my jeans and pull up my black ankle boots then quietly walk to the kitchen.

I turn on the stove and place a frying pan on top. After frying some eggs and bacon, I heat up the water in a kettle. Then I reached for a mug and spoon some coffee powder into it. When the water reached its boiling point, I pour it into the mug. I do not add any milk or sugar, Daddy likes his coffee black and bitter. After plating everything and putting it on a tray, I grab another mug and a box of tea leaves from the cupboard to make green tea for myself when I see daddy behind me.

"Aahhh!" I yell, almost dropping the mug. "You scared me!"

"I smelled something from my room, so I came downstairs," he says with a smile. He knows I hate it when people creep up on me.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes, it was meant to be a surprise though," I said, feeling disappointed. It's funny how Daddy can surprise me so easily while I can't surprise him… at all.

"You know you don't need to do that."

"Well, I want to. I'm not going to let all my cooking classes with grandma go to waste."

"Is that why you wanted to spend all that time with grandma?" he asks, walking to the kitchen counter

"Maybe," I say. After looking at our plates, he turns to me then gives me a hug.

"Grandma taught you well, Anna."

After breakfast, daddy tells me to grab my bag. I hate going to school, not because of the schoolwork or the teachers but because of the kids there.

When I was in 4th grade, somehow people found out that I was born from a machine. They teased me ceaselessly for that and it was pretty bad. They started calling me names like 'Robot'. I lost all my friends that day too.

When daddy spoke to the teachers and principal, they did nothing. After a few months, I learnt to blend in with the crowd, becoming invisible to the world. That was the only thing that helped. Unlike other kids whose grades drop from being bullied, mine got better. I guess when you have no friends you use your time to study instead.

That made daddy think that my problems were over, I didn't want daddy worrying about me. He had just been promoted to co-city representative in the government.

Sometimes when I come home, I see him buried in huge piles of paperwork. I know that he is under a lot of pressure and stress because he barely sleeps!

I grab my black backpack and quickly stuff my books inside. Then I grab my report on 'The Factions' and put it in another compartment in my bag so that it doesn't get crushed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes daddy," I sigh. My shoulders are slightly slumped; I'd rather spend time with Daddy.

"Don't worry, when school is over, we'll go spend time together. How's that sound?"

I give him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek. Since I don't have friends in school, daddy is my only friend and I couldn't be happier.

.

..

.

**There'll be around 23 chapters in this story. Please follow me to get updates!**

**(Ps: You don't need a account to review)**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to upload. I looked at my story on word and found that I had SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! **

**It took me forever to fix them (and I still am), but BTW I reuploaded the previous chapters, they now have slight changes in them and (hopefully) not as many grammar mistakes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES I'VE MADE UP.**

**ENJOY!**

.

..

.

Chapter 5

Classes go by pretty quickly today, until History, which is the very last class. As usual, I'm the only one who has finished my homework. After I listened to the same lecture from Mr. Jay about handing in your homework on time, he sets up his computer for a slideshow.

"During the last few days, we've been focusing on how the people lived within the faction system," he started. "Today, we are going to learn about why the factions were destroyed."

The first slide he shows us is a picture of the Bureau before it was demolished. After a brief explanation on how and why they started the whole experiment in the first place, he shows us an image of a lady.

"This is Amanda Marie Ritter, a.k.a Edith Prior. This is a video that was pre-recorded instructing Amity to open the gates for the divergents to leave the compound and enter the outside world when the time was right."

After explaining the Genetically Pure a.k.a GPs and the Genetically Damaged a.k.a GDs, he moved on to the next slide.

There was a gasp of surprise and a few of my classmates glance at my direction, whispering among them. The picture of the girl is an exact image of me.

Mr. Jay clears his throat.

"This is Beatrice Prior, a descendent of Edith. She was part of the Allegiants who freed the city. However, in the process, she was shot and killed by one of the members of the Bureau."

"How old was she when she died?" a boy asks.

"16 years old, I believe."

"What did the Allegiant do to free the city sir?" This question comes from a girl named Chloe.

"I'm glad you asked," replies Mr. Jay.

This is one of the rare moments that my classmates actually pay attention to class.

"When the war inside the compound got too out of hand, the Bureau decided to release a memory serum that would wipe off all the citizens memories, giving the experiment a fresh start. The Allegiant's plan was to set it off inside the Bureau to change their mindset on the genetic divide.

Beatrice was the strongest divergent so she was asked to set it off. She successfully made it past the death serum, but was shot. She scarified herself to free us and the citizens will be forever grateful."

I can't believe it, could this lady be my mother? I mean, my middle name Tris, sounds like Beatrice… well the 2nd syllable at least.

I blocked off everything that is happening around me, "I need to know more about her," I think to myself.

Mr. Jay continues to explain more about what happened afterwards, "Capitalization… the new order… city." I'm barely listening.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. After making sure everyone has left, I walk over to Mr. Jay's desk.

"Mr. Jay… may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How many years ago, did the war happen?"

"I'd say about 13 to 14 years."

I think back to the time when I was 4 years old, when I was fascinated by the tattoos on my father's back.

.

_.._

_._

_About 10 years ago…_

_The two biggest ones are of a flame and two hands reaching out to each other. They were both drawn inside circles. They run down his back followed by scales, an eye and a tree. All are drawn inside circles._

_On the sides of his back are more flames tattoos; they act like a border, protecting the drawings in the circles._

_"__Daddy, why do you have these drawings on your back?" I ask._

_"__Well, these drawings are called tattoos. They symbolize what I want to be and how I want to act."_

_ "__Huh?"_

_"__The flame means bravery, the hands mean selflessness and scales mean honesty, the eye means intelligence…"_

_"__Intel- what?"_

_"__Intelligence, Anna. It means to be smart."_

_"__Oh…" I grin. "What does the tree mean?"_

_"__It means happiness and compassion."_

_After a moment, I jump down from the bed and walk to daddy._

_"__I think you are all those things daddy. Especially intelligant."_

_"__You mean intelligent."_

_"__Ya, that."_

_He gives a hearty chuckle._

_._

..

.

If the war happened 14 years ago, before I was born… could that mean that Beatrice is my mother? Daddy must have met her inside the compound… I just need proof…

"Mr. Jay, do you have a picture of all the faction symbols?"

"I sure do, I meant to show it today but the speech about handing in your homework took up some time…"

He opens up his laptop again and clicks a file. Then, he clicks on a document labeled 'symbols'.

My jaws drop and my eyes widen. Those are the exact same designs as Daddy's tattoos.

"What's wrong, have you seen these photos before?"

"Ya…" and with that, I run out of the room.

.

..

.

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! ALSO I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I run all the way to the restroom and quickly turn on the tap. I splash cold water on my face to calm myself then look up at the mirror; my hair is slightly out of place from all that running and my face is flushed pink. I sigh, then grab a tissue to dry my face.

I walk out of to the back of the school building and sit on a bench; the weather is nice, sunny with a few clouds. Pulling out my sketchbook, I sketch the faction symbols, lightly shading it black.

From the corner of my eye, I can see a few girls walking towards me. I sense trouble. The girls come closer and I'm able to hear their voices. It is Avis and her gang.

She sits next to me on the bench and puts her hand over my shoulder. "OMG, hi bestie! What are you doing sitting here all alone?" she purrs.

"Avoiding you. And you're not my 'bestie', we stopped being that 4 years ago," I say, the girls just laugh.

I see what she's doing. She must have heard about Beatrice Prior, the city's hero and possibly is my mother. This isn't the first time she is nice to someone when she thinks they're of use to her. I've seen her do this with countless other kids. When she's done, she just tosses them aside like worn out shoes.

Avis used to be my best friend since 1st grade. We did everything together; she was the one that taught me how to draw. During 4th grade, she somehow got her hands on the year-end exam questions. When the school found out that the exam questions were leaked and searched the students' lockers, they found it in mine. Avis had hidden it in my locker! Being the good friend that I am, I didn't defend myself when Ms. Val, our school discipline teacher, found it. Since then, she got more manipulative, and I was her official scapegoat. After every scrape that I get blamed for, she would apologize profusely and promise that it will be the last time that I would have to take the blame for her.

I've got a really bad reputation by then, nobody wanted to be my friend because I was 'bad influence'.

Avis is an only child and came from a 'nouveau riche' family who made their fortune when the city was liberated. She's always bragging about how rich her dad is and almost every parent in this school was working for his company.

When she found out about my 'special birth' it was too tempting for her to let it go. She spread it to everybody in school, turning me into a social outcast. It was the day our friendship ended and ever since then she's been finding ways to make my life more miserable.

"Haha, isn't Annie funny, girls?" The girls nodded obediently.

"It's Anna!" I growled, "and you are no friend of mine." She knows how much I hate it when people call me Annie.

For a splint second I saw anger in her eyes then replaced with a hurtful look, "Why wouldn't you say we're friends?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing… "Do you have amnesia or something?"

"Oh come on? Let bygones be bygones. Let's hang out together!" Avis is not giving up so easily.

"Is there a point to all this? I don't want to end up being the brunt of your jokes again."

"No, of course not, silly-billy! I heard about Beatrice Prior, is she your mom?"

I ignore her and simply continue sketching.

She gets up and stares daggers at me, "It would be to your best interest to become my friend. I can make your life a living hell." She snatches my sketchbook and throws it behind her.

"Haven't you already, bestie?" I ask innocently.

After I made my point, I pick up my sketchbook, dust off imaginary dirt and walk towards the main road where Daddy will pick me up. Suddenly, I see something moving on my left. I turn but it's just a tree.

"Must be me," I think.

.

..

.

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for not updating in forever, but I have a good excuse. I recently just started school again and my teachers decided to give me so much homework that I can't even stand! Also, I had to do ALOT of editing and stuff...**

**Enough with the excuses! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

"So, where would you like go?" daddy asks. He had just picked me up from school and we were driving aimlessly around the city.

"I think I want to go to the park, I want to spend time with you just like we used to." Before his work started piling up so high.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," says Daddy. I giggle. When I was little, he used to pretend I was a lady and he was a knight in those stories of long ago he read to me at bedtime.

5 minutes later, we arrive at the park. We walk to our favourite spot by the pond; to a patch of green grass under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. As we sat we saw a few ducklings waddling out of the pond, wandering on the soft grass.

A mother duck comes out from the pond. It quacks, then waddles into the pond again. Its ducklings follow her.

I think of that girl in the picture, Beatrice Prior. How much she looked like me... and then there was her sacrifice….

Then there were the faction symbols. Could daddy be part of the Allegiant that freed the city?

"Daddy?"

"Yes my lady?"

I think back to all those times I asked him about his past, about my mother. He would have a faraway look in his eye and say, "When you are older." I never had the heart to push him when I was young. He always looked like he was in pain… I shouldn't start now.

And besides, it is his birthday.

"Never mind, I just missed our alone time."

He hugs and kisses my forehead. "This is the best birthday present a father could ever ask for."

"You say that all the time daddy."

"Because it's true."

With that he starts tickling me. "Stop, STOP! I'M TICKELISH!"

"Exactly," he grins evilly.

After a moment, I escape from his grasps and run as fast as I can. I look back and see him chasing me and smiling. We sprint for a good 10 minutes then collapse to the ground. I'm gasping for air while daddy looks none the worse.

"How do you run without running out of air?"

"I ran a lot when I was younger."

I take a few minutes to think. The Dauntless were the city's security, which meant they had to train, to learn to use guns and fight.

No other faction would have any use for running, and certainly no other faction would have drawings tattooed on him or her.

I can't take it anymore! If I don't ask, I'll explode! I started…

"Daddy, I learnt a lot about the factions in class recently… did… did you live here… when the factions were still around, I mean?"

Suddenly his deep blue eyes sadden and he frowns slightly. Oh no, this is not what I wanted to happen.

"What else did you learn about?" he asks, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"The Bureau, the GPs and GDs, the Allegiant, Edith Prior and… Beatrice Prior." At the mention of her name, his eyes turn from sadness to anger then to sadness again.

I know that some people who are totally unrelated can look very much alike if not exactly like you. In French it's called "sosie" or "doppelganger" in German.

Somehow I just cannot believe that it is mere coincidence that the girl in the picture looks like me.

"Daddy, is Beatrice Prior… my mother?" I had to ask.

"Now why would you say that?" Daddy was just a bit too casual , I can tell he is trying to sound nonchalant. Christina once told me that my mother's death wrecked him so badly. I just know that he is not someone who breaks or cracks easily… unless it's something extremely and utterly terrible.

"Mr. Jay showed us a picture of her. She looks so much like me, just older."

"Yes…. she was your mother."

I shouldn't be shocked, but I am. Beatrice Prior was, no, is my mother. She died, sacrificing herself in a war.

"She was so brave to go into the lab and set off the serum," I say in a whisper. My father just nods.

I consider my next question carefully. "You were Dauntless, you were part of the Allegiant, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was." He is very still and silent for a long time.

"Anna, more things happened than what your books tell you. I'll tell you the full story. I just… I just can't today."

He picks up a small pebble and throws it into the lake. The stone skips 5 times before finally sinking into the clear water. I watch as the startled ducklings swim towards their mother, they nuzzle their heads into her soft white feathers.

Is that what having a mother would be like? Would she always be there for me, through the good and the bad? Would she be there to hug and hold me close, comforting me with her scent? Would she be there to protect me from all the harm and cruelty of the world?

I look at the ducklings with a deep yearning in my heart. Don't get me wrong, I love my daddy more than anything, but it would be nice to have a mother too…

.

..

.

**Did you like it? Was it worth the wait? Please review! They're all appreciated!**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

At sundown, we make our way back home. We were mostly silent, each preoccupied in our own thoughts.

We live in an apartment in Lake Point Tower, one of the highest buildings in the city. It makes no sense to me because daddy is afraid of heights, I can tell from his shaky breaths whenever he looks out the window. However, he still refuses to buy curtains apart for our bedrooms.

The silence is almost deafening, my heart is throbbing in my ears. When we enter our unit, daddy turns to me.

"What do you want for dinner today Anna?" At least his mood has improved.

"I told you I want to put my cooking lessons with grandma to good use," I grumble.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yes daddy. Have some faith in your daughter. Sheesh!" I quickly walk to the kitchen.

"I'll be fine, now go relax or something," I add. I've been planning this dinner for weeks! I've decided to make pasta with pesto sauce and grilled vegetables.

Grandma says I cook amazingly. Hopefully she was telling the truth, because if this dinner fails, daddy will never let me near the kitchen again… ever.

First I got out some garlic, potatoes, bell peppers, zucchini, eggplant and a bottle of extra virgin olive oil. I preheat the oven to the correct temperature and started cleaning and cutting the vegetables and placed it into a pan. After drizzling some olive oil on top of the vegetables. I stick it into the oven and set the timer for 45 minutes.

I then started making the sauce and boil a pot of water for my pasta at the same time. When the vegetables are almost ready I dump the spaghetti into the pot. After about 9 minutes I turn off the gas, to stop the pasta from getting too soft. I then started to plate them and arranging the food as fancy as I know how.

I put the plates on a tray and grab two glasses from the cupboard. Then fill the glasses with a few ice cubes and water.

"Here goes nothing," I think to myself.

Turns out the table is already set, daddy must have came in to grab forks and spoons while I was cooking.

I watch as he takes a bite of the noodles, my heart is beating so fast that I think I'm going to faint.

"Why are you so quiet Anna?"

"Umm… nervous I guess."

"I think that this… is the best meal I've had in a while."

I sigh in relief, Daddy just chuckles. After taking a deep breath, I take a bite. "Why does this taste so bland?" I ask myself. Oops…

I've forgotten the salt and pepper!

.

..

.

**Okay, sorry if this chapter is boring. I have no idea how to cook so I had to ask my mom for help on this one. THANKS MOM!**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lucci. Thanks for being so awesome and amazing!**

Chapter 9

"Here is the photo Anna," he says after everybody has left. He hands me a printed photo of my mother.

"Thanks Mr. Jay." Everyone now pretty much guessed that Beatrice Prior is my dead mother; it needn't be said.

"I believe you had no idea who she was, until that class."

"Yes…" I whisper.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I give a small nod and quickly walk to the next class.

As I climbing up the stairs, I see Avis with a group of people. I can hear lots of oohhs and aahs from the people surrounding her.

"…of course we're this tight…" I hear her say. "Yes, her dad works in for the city council and her mom is the legendary Beatrice Prior."

I shake my head and walk to Music Room 2. Every student needs to pick up a musical instrument and I picked guitar. Like all the other music rooms, there is a white board, a teacher's desk and 4 rows of chairs facing the front. On the walls are pictures of famous composers from long ago.

There are only 3 students in this class including me. I take out my sheet music and remove my guitar from its case. It's a black acoustic guitar with the word 'Anna' written in silver at the bottom of the body. A few minutes later the teacher walks in with Archie and Marsh. Archie's guitar is the typical light brown with a deeper brown pick guard. Marsh's on the other hand is a blue electric guitar with lightning bolt decals all over the body.

"Okay now, please take out your music sheets and play the latest song we've learnt. Marsh, I hope you practiced."

"Yes I did, ma'am." This is the usual repartee between Miss Lucci and March but we know better.

"Okay then, let's start."

We began playing... so far so good… until we reach the 2nd verse. Marsh is having difficulty with the chords. When we play F, he plays A major and when we play G, he plays D minor.

"Stop please!" says Miss Lucci. "Marsh, you haven't been practicing."

Marsh tries to say something but the teacher cuts him off. " You will be staying behind today until you can play that song with no mistakes." Miss Lucci was furious.

Suddenly a teacher I do not recognize burst through the door. He walks briskly to Miss Lucci and whispers something into her ear. They both turn to me; Miss Lucci seemed concerned.

"Anna, your father called. You have to go home immediately. It's an emergency."

"Your uncle is here to pick you up."

.

..

.

**Muahahaha! *coughs* *sputters***

**I need to work on my evil laugh... Did you enjoy it? What do you think will happen next? Leave a review please.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**-TheSnowyAngel**

**P.S: Yes, I'm aware of the TFIOS reference. MUAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL DROWN YOU IN FEELS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Uncle Caleb, what's going on?" The minute they told me to leave, I rushed out the door.

"Just get into the car, it's not safe to talk yet!"

Not safe?

As we drive down the road, a million scenarios go through my head. It gets worse by the minute. After a short ride, we arrive at the gates of the city. There is a security checkpoint with guards stationed everywhere, their faces blank.

"Why are we leaving the city?" I know Uncle Caleb lives outside the city gates just like Grandma but in a different area. Since I know he only visits during the holidays, something must have happened.

"We are going to my house in Lightkeep City… you're going to be staying there for a while."

"What's going on Uncle Caleb?" I ask nervously. All this tension is making me nauseous.

"Not now… it's too dangerous."

"Wait, don't I need to get my stuff?"

"No, I packed everything for you… I can't believe you still have that teddy bear since you were little. I packed the bear too, just in case." Uncle Caleb throws me a sideways glance. "Don't worry, I won't judge. But you have very little clothes for a 13 year old."

My face turns beetroot red, only daddy knows about my bear… or so I thought. When I was learning how to talk. Grandma is always calling daddy Tobias. I named my bear Toto… since I couldn't pronounce Tobias. Toto is the one constant in my life since daddy is always working.

"Yep… 3 shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 1 winter jacket is all I need" I was embarrassed and relieved at the same time that Toto was coming with me. I really didn't want to explain why we have to turn around if he hadn't done that.

.

..

.

After an hour of driving past abandoned cities, the view changes into rows of buildings surrounded by evergreen trees. Uncle Caleb lives in the old university campus. He wasn't exaggerating when he boasts about how beautiful the area is. Tall leafy trees line the roads on both sides providing shade for pedestrians on the sidewalk. Wild flowers grow abundantly beside the smooth concrete pavement as if they were planted there. Every so often, we pass by huge parks overrun with more flowers.

Soon the car comes to a stop. I grab my school bag and guitar case. As I get out of the car, Christina greets me the only way she knows how. Right when she sees me, she breaks into a run and hugs me really tight.

"Chris… you're…choking…ME!" she lets go and I gasp for air.

"Whoops, sorry. I just missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Chris."

After grabbing my suitcase, we walk into the house. Uncle Caleb lives in a 3-story terrace link home built on a small hill. His is the first unit in a row of 9 houses. Each house has a large deck at the backyard overlooking the gully except Uncle Caleb's; his house is at the corner with a huge garden.

It's a courtyard home, where sliding glass doors from the living room open up to a small pond. Vibrant coloured Japanese koi swims back and forth, leaping above the water every once in a while.

The house has a master bedroom and 3 guest bedrooms with on suite bathrooms on two levels. The living room, dining room and kitchen is in one big space. Uncle Caleb describes this as an open plan concept.

"Here is your room Anna," he says after leading me to a guest room. As we enter the room, I notice my framed drawings of golden chrysanthemums and yellow dandelions hang on the walls.

"Thanks Uncle Caleb."

"Your welcome."

"Wait… where's daddy?" I ask nervously.

He smiles, "Don't worry, he's okay. He'll come meet us here right before dinner."

I sigh in relief. Daddy is safe, but why are we here? What's so dangerous back at Chicago?

**.**

**..**

**.**

**What do you think? Please review.**

**Also I've notice a few people who have just subscribe to me! Thanks! It means a lot! **

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, OMG sorry for not uploading in forever. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I've worked really really hard on it for you all. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Chapter 11

As I'm unpacking my clothes, Christina comes in.

"Hi Chris, have you unpacked?"

"Yep," she says popping the 'p'. "Shauna and Zeke should be here soon."

I guess Grandma isn't coming. Good, that means she's safe and she doesn't need to come here… for whatever reason.

After I finished, we walk into Christina's room.

"Did you draw this?" she suddenly asks, pointing at a drawing of butterflies.

"Ya. I drew it for a competition at school. I always wondered why Uncle Caleb wanted it… I guess I know now."

"You have talent! And you can cook too…Four told me about his birthday present."

I laugh slightly; I love how Christina is always so enthusiastic. Anyone who can fry an egg in her books is talented. "Well, actually Grandma taught me. I'm glad she's not coming here though. At least she's safe from whatever you guys aren't telling me."

"Mm hmm," she replies nervously. "You'll know more when your dad comes."

Soon the doorbell rings. Christina literally sprints to the door even though it's just a few steps away.

"SHAUNA, ZEKE! OH MY GOSH! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Shauna and Zeke look extremely tired, like they ran the whole way here.

According to daddy, Shauna was paralyzed from the waist down due to an accident, which he did not elaborate. Thanks to the Erudite technology, she fitted a splint that allows her to walk and run like a normal person.

"Don't worry Chris, we're fine."

A little girl's head pops up behind Zeke's side. Rachel is Shauna and Zeke's 5-year-old daughter. She has big hazel eyes that compliment her coffee brown hair and bronze skin. Across her forehead, a tiny scar is visible. I'm afraid I had something to do with it.

Two years ago Zeke and Shauna came by with Rachel. After lunch the adults were caught up in a deep discussion about the city. Little Rachel was getting restless and was whining incessantly and finally Zeke asked if I could take her to play outside.

We went to marsh by the Ferris Wheel.

_._

_.._

_._

_Two years ago…_

_Water slipped into my rain boots as I trudged in the marsh, it felt slippery and sticky under my cold feet. I spotted another toad; it laid there soaking in the sunlight. _

_I nudge her shoulder and Rachel got her net ready just like I taught her while I uncapped the jar. Slowly Rachel walked up to the frog and placed the net in front of it. I guess it decided to cooperate with us 'cause it jumped right in._

_"__Yay! We caught 3 fogs!" Rachel cheers. She turns the net upside down and the frog dropped into the jar._

_I searched for the rock where our other nets and jars lay and sat down. "Rachel, I'm tired, let's take a break."_

_"__Nooo! Only 3 fogs," she said, holding up 3 fingers to my face. "I want more! I want bebe fogs!"_

_"__Okay, baby frogs. But let's take a quick break first. Aren't your feet tired?" I sigh. Rachel shook her head and starts to jump up and down._

_"__Come on come on come on!" _

_"__Just a minute, let me take some empty jars." I say turning my back to pick up the jars. "Okay Rachel…" I stop mid-sentence. Rachel is nowhere to be seen. "Rachel? Rachel!" _

_Suddenly I hear a scream. It's Rachel's. _

_I run towards the sound of her voice and as I was getting closer, I saw her head disappeared into the water. Immediately I jumped in. Adrenaline courses through my veins, which helps me swim faster. I could hardly feel the icy cold water. Rachel was thrashing wildly and was trying to grab onto my body. I swam behind her and place my right arm under her arms. By the time we got back on dry land we both swallowed some water and Rachel has a deep gash across her forehead._

_._

_.._

_._

"Hi Anna, Daddy says we are going on a field trip. Are you coming too?" Rachel asks excitedly.

I raise an eyebrow at her parents. Field trip? Zeke just shrugs; Shauna just gives me a look that says, "Just play along".

"Ya, it was a surprise to me too. Come on, let's take you guys to your room."

This bedroom is slightly bigger since it has an extra bed. The drawings are pictures of a tree during the autumn season. The brown and red leaves float in the wind while rabbits dig burrows in the ground below.

I help Rachel organize her clothes. Unlike me, she has tons of stuff, mostly dresses. Each dress has flowers, ribbons or frills sewn on. They all are different shades of pink.

She has 3 stuff animals, a brown dog, a blue dolphin and an orange tabby cat with a bright pink sash around its neck.

After unpacking, we walk downstairs. Rachel and I explore the garden while the adults talk in hushed voices. Uncle Caleb's garden is quite bare except for a large pear tree that's bearing fruits at the moment.

I pluck a pear from the tree and handed another one to Rachel. We munch on it slowly, enjoying its sweet juicy taste.

"Anna, why are you fowning? Momma says fowning gives you winkles."

"I'm not frowning, just thinking of when my dad will arrive," I say. "Please let him be safe," I added to myself silently.

It was another lengthy 45 minutes before the doorbell rings. Daddy is standing there, looking extremely exhausted. I run into his arms and he spins me around dropping his duffel bag to he ground.

"I'm so glad you're okay, what's going on?"

"Anna, remember when I said I'll tell you about your mother one day?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I think you are ready."

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Please review and share this story!**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

I don't know what I'm feeling right now, excited or nervous. Aren't they the same thing? One describes the happy bubbling feeling that just makes you want to jump up and down. The other is more like having butterflies in your stomach, sweaty palms and feeling like your whole head is about to explode! Maybe I'm exaggerating a little…

On one hand, I'm excited to learn about my mother. On the other hand, I'm nervous because it definitely has something to do with my being here instead of Chicago. I think the nervous side won.

It is extremely silent apart from the clock ticking on the shelf. 'Tick tock, Tick tock.' The silence is deafening. 'Tick tock, Tick tock.' My heart is beating in sync with the clock. 'Tick tock, Tick tock.' Is it the sound of my heartbeat or is the clock ticking louder?

"Honestly, I'm not so sure where to start," Daddy says.

"You could always start with how you first met…"

"The first time I laid eyes on your mother, she was an initiate under my tutelage. All the initiates were challenged to jump from a building into a net below to prove their bravery. Your mother did not even hesitate and she was the first jumper. "

"Since then I started to notice her. I knew she was different. There was something about her that wasn't like all the other girls I've met. Her was so beautiful and mysterious at the same time".

"During one of the training sessions where the initiates were divided in two teams and we had to capture the opposing teams flag to win. Your mother showed her intelligence and dauntless side and help us win."

"What did she do Daddy?" I ask.

"While everyone was arguing about what to do next, your mother just got to it. She figured that the best way to find out where the enemy's flag is hidden is if you could actually see it. So simple and logical but others fail to see. So she climbed the Ferris Wheel-"

"Wait?" I ask, "You mean the one by the marsh?"

"Yep the very one," he replied. "I followed her and right thenI knew she was the one." His eyes soften and he smiles a little, lost in the memory. "When we reached the top, I could see her face glowing in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I fell in love at that very moment"

"Is that why we live on the highest floor… even though you hate heights?" I ask and he nods.

"What was she like?"

"Well, for one, you are very much like her; independent and stubborn at the same time. Extremely brave, smart, kind and selfless…" he trails off at the last part. I see so much of her in you.

"Sometimes, I feel like her death is my fault. If I had been there with her, she might not have died…" His voice trailed off.

"That's not true, I know it is not your fault. Mom wouldn't have wanted you to think that." My heart breaks to hear him blame himself.

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "You know, you remind me so much of her. She would be so proud of you."

We stay silent for a while until Christina knocks on the door. She comes in followed by Shauna and Zeke then take a seat opposite us on the floor. "Four, have you told her about Tris?" Daddy nods. "

" Is it time to tell her the rest?" asks Zeke. His tone is serious… something I'm not used to when it comes to fun and crazy Zeke.

"Yes. Where's Rachel?" Daddy asks.

"She's playing in the garden with Caleb," replies Shauna.

"What's going on? What are you guys going to tell me?" An uncomfortable premonition of fear pervaded my senses.

"Anna, do you know why we're here?" Christina asks.

I shake my head.

"We're here because… there are people after us. The same people that killed your mother."

"The Bureau? But… but they were destroyed right? Mom set off the memory serum…"

"That's true, but some of the members escaped, including David. They're coming for us." Zeke added. A million things are going through my mind like _why is this happening…_

"We discovered recently that they have regrouped and rebuilt a secret facility and are continuing with their experiments to produce the Genetically Perfect human species. They are very close to succeeding but they still need a final ingredient. " Daddy looks sick to the stomach.

Instinctively I knew he meant me.

"Anna, you and Rachel will be safe here with Caleb," Shauna says. "The rest of us are going after them. We are going on the offensive"

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait. Here's Chapter 13!**

**.**

**..**

**.**

Chapter 13

Is this for real? I feel numb, a sense of dissociation from the reality of it all.

Dinner is extremely quiet, except for Rachel's constant blabbering about a snail she found in the bushes. We're having chicken, mash potatoes and peas; what would be an Abnegation dinner if it weren't for all the seasoning and the gravy.

"And then," Rachel continues, "the snail climbed onto my hand. Isn't that cool Anna?" She taps my shoulder and I look up at her. "Ya… it's pretty cool…"

"What's wrong Anna? Why do you look sad?" she asks. The fork in my hand drops with a clang and I stand up abruptly.

"You know Rachel, maybe there are certain things that I have to worry about! Life isn't all about snails and bushes!" Rachel starts to cry and all eyes are on me as I excuse myself and run to my room.

I slam the door and jump into my bed. Back in Chicago, I used to go for counseling because of all the "bad things" I did. The principal believed that it would help me "get a hold of myself".

One of the things my counselor told me to do when I was mad was to make a list of things I'm confused or mad about. Then, I need to label which ones make me mad or confused. I don't know why, but it seems like a good idea now, so I grab my sketchbook and a pencil and scribble down what just happened.

_1)__Daddy talked about Mom. -C_

_2)__Chris says David is alive and coming for revenge. –C+M_

_3)__Daddy and the other adults are leaving Rachel and I with Uncle Caleb. -M_

_4)__Daddy might get hurt or killed. -C_

_5)__I yelled at Rachel for the first time. -M_

I stop right there. It hit me like a ton of bricks, I yelled at innocent little Rachel for things she didn't know about. I toss my sketchbook at the wall and start sobbing my heart out.

At some point, Daddy knocks on the door and I let him in. He walks towards the sketchbook and picks it up. "Oh Anna…" he sighs. He sits with me under the covers and I sob into his shoulder.

"You can't… you can't leave Daddy. I'm so scared…" I whisper between hiccups.

"Anna, it'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it."

"And how long will that be?"

He plants a kiss on my temple, "I'll be back soon. I promise… you know I never break my promises… Okay?"

"Okay…" I say in a whisper, still worried but I didn't want to give daddy a hard time.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

I wake up to the smell of fresh pancakes and eggs. After a quick shower, I grab a white T-shirt and my jeans. Walking downstairs Rachel greets me,

"Good morning Anna! What are we going to play today?"

"Rachel, it's only 8 in the morning…" I say yawning. "I'll play with you after breakfast."

"Fine…" she grumbles.

I grab some pancakes and berries then fill my mug with tea. It's not green tea, but earl grey is good too.

"Where's daddy?" I ask, pouring maple syrup over my pancakes.

"Oh, he decided to get back into the game," says Zeke. His mouth is stuffed with bacon. We all stare at him.

"What? He responded to our stares.

"Anyways he's outside throwing Caleb's butter knives" Zeke added

"Unsanitary hooligans," Uncle Caleb mutters.

After finishing my meal, I walk outside. Daddy has set up a simple target; a piece of paper with circles drawn in red marker pinned to Uncle Caleb's pear tree.  
He twirls a knife in his hands then he positions himself, raises his hand behind his ear and lets the knife fly.

It hits dead center.

I clap my hands like any 6 year old would. He turns to me and grins pleased with himself.

"Can you teach me to do that?" I ask in awe. Is this what it is to be Dauntless?

He smiles slightly then nods. He walks to the target and pulls the knife out. Then, he hand me 2, keeping the other 4.

"Keep your legs apart and shift your right foot slightly." I do as he says. "Now raise the knife to your ear and throw."

I throw my knife and it clatters to the ground nowhere near the target. I glance at daddy, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it takes lots of practice."

.

..

.

After about a hour of throwing, I finally hit the center. "YES! I did it!"

"Cool! It's my turn now?" We turn our heads to find Rachel standing before us. Oh no…

"Urm… maybe we should ask your parents first."

As if on cue, Shauna, Zeke, Christina and Caleb walk out of the house. "No way am I letting my daughter throw a knife!" exclaims Shauna.

"Oh come on Shauna," pleads Zeke. "We should, it'll be fun!"

"But what if she cuts herself!"

"She won't! You're too overprotective. Besides it's just a butter knife."

"Pretty please momma?" Rachel puts on her puppy dog look again.

After what seems like a prolonged whining from Rachel, Shauna finally gave in. "Be careful honey. And if she gets hurt, you are so dead" Shauna glares at Zeke.

"Yay! Four, can you teach me now?"

"Maybe you should ask your dad, he knows how to do it too."

"Okay all! Step back! Watch how the master does it!" He grabs a knife from daddy's hand and positions himself in front of the target. Then the knife flies.

The knife completely misses its target, severing a thin branch and a few pears drop to the ground. "Yep, I was going for the pears" Zeke says sheepishly. "Here you go honey." Zeke picks up a pear and passes to Rachel. Shauna just rolls up her eyes

Rachel is delighted. "Daddy, you are the best."

.

..

.

It's 5 o'clock in the evening. Zeke and Daddy are loading the last of their supplies into their rental vehicle. "Are we going somewhere?" Rachel asks.

"You will stay here with Anna and Caleb." Shauna starts.

"Why can't I come" Rachel eyes is tearing up.

Zeke walks to Rachel and crouches down to her height. "Pumpkin, you know there's nothing that I would like better but we have some important adult stuff to do and children are not allowed. Besides you will have fun with Anna." Zeke tone is serious and for once Rachel did not throw a tantrum.

"We'll be back really soon and daddy will bring you a gift!" He says, tapping her nose with his finger and kisses her cheek.

"Really?" Rachel asks excitedly, she jumps up and down and squeals a little. Shauna spoke softly to her daughter and planted a huge kiss on her forehead. She walks up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. When Rachel is out of earshot, she whispers into my ear. "Take care of my little girl okay? I'm trusting you." I can see a tear roll down her cheek. She wipes it off and gives me a hug.

When she releases me, I walk up to my father. He's wearing a black T-shirt, jacket and pants. He really does look Dauntless. He smiles at me and held me for a long time. "Please be safe. You have to…" my voice breaking.

"I will. I promise." He wipes my tears with his thumb.

"Come on Four! We gotta go!" yells Christina. Daddy nods and pulls something out of his pocket. It's a gun.

"Here, just in case." I take it with shaky hands, "I don't know about this…"

"You will be fine. You did well at shooting practice last summer " He kisses my forehead one last time, "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

The three of us watch as they drive away. We stood and wave until we couldn't see the vehicle anymore before walking inside for dinner.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Hi guys, I hope this isn't getting too boring or anything. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

It's been 3 months, 10 days, 9 hours and 32 seconds since they left. I really should stop counting, but I can't help myself. Rachel has been crying a lot lately so I let her sleep with me. Her once bubbly disposition has turn into quiet brooding. Hopefully things will be different when we start school. Uncle Caleb says school will give us a sense of normalcy.

Today is my first day at Lightkeep Junior and I am starting Grade 9. Rachel has just turned 6 so she'll be in Grade 1. The elementary section is in the next block sharing the school canteen. It's not a big school and I feel better knowing that I can be close by for Rachel. Uncle Caleb has decided to change our last names so to protect our identity.

Unlike Chicago High, we all need to wear the school uniform. I put on a white blouse and a blue knee length skirt and tie the navy blue ribbon on my collar. Then I pull up my dark grey socks and put on my black shoes. I felt like honoring my mother today, so I tied hair in an Abnegation bun.

I knock on Rachel's door and she lets me in. She looks extremely cute with her uniform on. "Can you help me tie my hair please?" I nod and comb her hair before tying it into a bun like mine. Then I help grab Rachel's backpack and we walk out the door.

.

..

.

As we drive into the school's compound I can see two small blocks of building shape like an " L" The architecture is non-descript consisting of 3 floors on each block facing a large field. We can see some students hanging out in groups.

After getting out of the car, we walk to the office to collect our schedules. I ring a small bell that sits on the counter and a lady walks out from the office. "Hello, I'm June. You girls must be our new students."

"Hi, I'm Anna Brooks," I say. "And this is my godsister Rachel" She hands us our schedules and I take a quick look.

Homeroom: Ms. Dentry

English: Ms. Fraser

Art: Ms. Lo

BREAK

Math: Ms. Dentry

History: Ms. Davis

Science: Mr. Chiang

LUNCH

Geography: Ms. Bou

Extra Curriculum Activity

June hands us another slip of paper and I look at it slightly puzzled. "What's this for?"

"The is the form for your extra curricular activities which is compulsory for all students. You need to pick a sport and a musical instrument each. You could also pick the choir club if you can't play."

I look at the form and find all the typical sports like basketball, swimming, cheerleading and the likes of it. I quickly scan the form until one catches my eye: Self defence and awareness . I tick the box next to that and tick another next to guitar. Rachel picks tennis and choir.

The bell rings, time to go…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

I take a deep breath and walk into my new class. The students are busy chatting with their friends to notice me. As I take a seat, the teacher smiles at me. I smile back… she looks sweet.

She walks to the whiteboard and writes the day and date on the top left corner. Then she turns to face us and clears her throat, immediately the class quiets down. "Class, we have a new student today. Come on up sweetie. Please introduce yourself."

I swallowed, butterflies in my stomach. All eyes are on me as I walk to the whiteboard. "Hi… my...my name's Anna. My family just moved here from…Phoenix" I almost stuttered.

"Thank you, you can call me Ms. Dentry. Please take a seat and we'll assign someone to take you on a tour of the school," she says warmly.

I take a seat while Miss Dentry calls out names on the register. After that, she reads out some announcements from the computer.

"Okay, that's all of today's announcements. Now to assign Anna a partner… how about you Olivia?"

Olivia is the girl sitting next to me; she just nods then grins and holds out her hand. She has tanned skin and beautiful green eyes. Her brown hair is short and kept out of her face with a hairband.

"Hi I'm Olivia Lee! Nice to meet you." I smile and she shakes my hand.

The bell rings and all the students file out orderly, one by one. As promised, Olivia gives me a tour of the school and telling me some random facts.

"Did you know that all the classes were named after all the great people of the past? A is for Aristotle, B is for Beethoven and so on."

I don't say anything, she seems nice but sooner or later she'll probably start making fun of me like all the other kids. If I get too attached I'm going to be disappointed. So after the tour, I keep my distance from her and the rest.

During break, I walk around the school until I find the school's library. I spend the rest of the time drawing until the bell rings and I'm off to math.

Math is fairly easy for me; I finish the exercise in 15 minutes then start drawing in my sketchbook. The whole time when I was drawing, I can see Ms. Dentry looking in my direction. Her face holds a curious expression like she is trying to figure something out.

The bell rings and I'm off to history when the teacher stops me.

"Anna, can you see me after you have lunch?"

"Okay," I whisper before rushing off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 

I shuffle my feet slightly as I wait for Ms. Dentry to speak. She's marking some math homework. I watch as her hand flies across the pages, ticking or crossing the answers quickly. I always thought you needed talent to be able to mark books that fast.

"Anna, Olivia told me you've been avoiding her all day. Why's that?" It takes me a few second before I realize she's talking to me.

"I just don't feel comfortable around strangers…" That's not entirely the truth; I didn't want to explain too much.

Ms. Dentry takes off her reading glasses then crosses her arms. She looks at me straight in the eye deep in thought.

"Did something happen? It's okay, you can tell me. Nothing that we talk about here will leave this room."

Something about her makes me trust her. Maybe it's her disposition or maybe it's the fact that my dad has been away for so long. I felt I needed someone to confide in.

"I guess I'm just not used to other kids my age being friendly to me."

"Where you bullied in your previous school" She asks gently.

I keep quiet and avert my eyes.

"Don't worry Anna, things will be different here. You'll see" She says simply and does not push further. I am grateful.

After uncrossing her hands, she asks me what extra curricular activities I'm taking.

"Self defence & awareness and guitar," I say.

"Unusual! The instructor will be happy he finally has one more student for his class. That club will have to close if he doesn't get more students. He will be really pleased"

She marks a few more pages before closing the book and putting it on the stack of marked books on her left.

"I'd like you to come back here tomorrow, same time" she states.

.

..

.

As soon as the bell rings, I rush to the self-defense and awareness club.

Inside the classroom I can see a giant screen simulating a big open field with targets being set up. I should really wait for the instructor but I just couldn't resist. It is only a simulator; what harm can it do? I pick up a virtual gun and position myself in front of a target. I pull the trigger and it hits the target right on the bull's eye.

"Nice to see someone finally appreciates the sport. I was beginning to lose hope in keeping this club alive."

I turn and I see a man walk my way. "Who taught you how to shoot?" he asks.

"My dad."

"Well, Four taught you well."

I stare at him puzzled. "Wait, you know my dad?"

"Yep, nice to finally meet you. Call me Amar." He lowers his voice to a whisper, "Don't worry Anna, your secret's safe with me. Four told me to keep an eye on you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

It's the next day and I'm sitting outside Ms. Dentry's classroom during lunch. After several minutes, she walks down the hallways with some bowls and trays.

"Hi Anna, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"What are all the bowls and trays for?"

"You'll see," she winks.

As we walk in, she sets the things on a table then reaches into a cupboard under the teacher's desk. She pulls out a bag of marshmallows. 3 more girls walk in. One of them is Olivia. I realize that this has something to do with our conversation yesterday.

"Hello girls. Anna, this is Rose and Scarlet, they're twins. Olivia, you met."

The two new girls have porcelain white skin and grey eyes. Unlike my blue grey eyes, theirs are the colour of steel. The only difference between their faces is their noses. Rose has a long slender nose while Scarlet's is slightly hooked at the end.

"Oh hi! You must be Anna, Olivia has been talking about you all yesterday," says Scarlet. "And we still don't know much about you."

"I have to say I am more curious now. We must have lunch together and you can tell me more about yourself," chimes Rose.

.

..

.

After pouring marshmallows into the fudge mixture, Rose stirs it while Olivia and Scarlet keep snacking on the remaining marshmallows.

"What?" they say in unison as we stare at them. Ms. Dentry just shakes her head while Rose and I laugh.

We pour the gooey mixture into a baking pan and I grab the shrink-wrap to cover it. "Okay girls. I'm going to put this in the fridge in the staffroom. You can come back after the last period today and grab a slice."

As she walks out of the room carrying the tray, the girls all start talking at once. I zone out slightly until Olivia breaks me out of my daze.

"Hello? Earth to Anna, we are asking ,what club you're taking."

"Oh, umm… self-defense and awareness club."

"What really! Does that club still exist?" exclaims Scarlet or Scar, as she prefers to be called.

"Yes, there's only 3 students including me… what club are you guys in?"

"Scar is in the drama club and I am in cheerleading with Olivia. That's how we became friends."

"Speaking of friends, we got you something," says Scar. She hands me a beautiful purple box tied with a silver ribbon. It's a silver chain bracelet with a four-leaf clover charm.

"This is a friendship bracelet, we all have one," she says as they all stick out their wrist.

I am a little choke up, touch by their sincere smiles. Maybe this is a new beginning and I will make friends here. I put on my new bracelet on my left wrist and fasten it. "Thank You" I say simply.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

It's been a few months since "Marshmallow Fudge Day" or MFD, as we like to call it. The four of us have been spending a lot of time together and we have grown a lot closer. They have also included Rachel whenever possible. Rachel is now Rage as she and Scar has taken a shine to each other and together they are the fearsome duo, "Scavenge"; if you are a snail or a bug, you better look out.

Today is my 14th birthday and I've invited the girls for a get together after school.

I look at the bracelet secured on my wrist. About a month ago, Olivia gave us all a new charm to add to our bracelet, something that unifies us as a group. It's a multi faceted design of four interlocking circles that sparkles when it catches the light. I have a small box in my hand. Inside it has 4 charms that I'll give the girls later.

The girls arrived right on time and were seated in the living room. They all insist that I open presents first. Rachel could hardly contain herself picking up each present and trying to guess what's inside. "Rachel, why don't you help me unwrap this present?" I smile.

She nods excitedly and starts tearing up the green wrapper. She hands me the cardboard box and I lift the flap. Inside is a stuffed monkey holding a plush red guitar.

"So that Toto doesn't get lonely," says Rose. I can feel my face turning red though I am secretly pleased. On the first sleepover, the girls discovered Toto hidden in my closet. I was about to die of embarrassment when the girls pulled out their own plush. We all had a good laugh that night and bonded even more.

Next, Scar gives me hers. Rachel rips the wrapping off and she hands me the box. It's a beautiful floral picture frame with a picture of four of us being silly. Below the picture it says 'Friends 4 Ever'.

Rachel disappears upstairs and reappears a moment later and hands me a colorful snail's shell. It is one of Rachel's prized possessions.

"Oh Rage, are you sure? It's one of your very favorite." I am touched. Rachel nods with a shy smile.

Finally it's Olivia's turn to give me her gift. It's a new sketchbook! The cover is picture of a beautiful turquoise turtle. Along with it is a new box of colour pencils.

"Thank you so much girls! I love them!" I exclaim. "I got something for all of us too." I reach for the small box in my pocket and take the charms out; they all have the letters 'MFD' engraved on a tiny plate. The girls start to laugh and we all exchange hugs.

Uncle Caleb pulls me aside. When we're out of earshot, he hands me a small blue box. "Your father told me to give this to you before he left. Happy Birthday Anna,"

Inside the box is a necklace with 3 ravens in flight attached to the rope chain on both ends and a small card.

_Dear Anna,_

_Happy 14__th__ Birthday! I'm sorry I am not here with you on this special occasion. Your mother had 3 ravens tattooed to her collarbone; it signifies the family that she left behind and will be forever close to her heart. I hope this makes you feel more connected to her._

_-Dad_

I put it on and look in the mirror. The ravens hang directly over my left collarbone, it seem like they were flying towards my heart.

.

..

.

The party is set up in the garden as the weather is beautiful and the dandelions are growing everywhere. Uncle Caleb has an errand to run so it's just us girls. I suspect he just wants to give us some privacy.

"You know, if you blow the seeds of a white dandelion, you get a wish," Scar says, handing me one.

"I already made one when I blew out the candles Scar."

"You should do it again, that way, it's guaranteed to come true."

"Wasn't that a line from your last play?"

"What play?" I ask. " From Scar's last play in drama club. She was the fairy granting wishes to everyone that has a dandelion in their hands." Rose jokes. "Oh, just blow it already!"

I hold the delicate flower in my hand, closing my eyes. The dandelion seed drift upwards and float in the wind. "What did you _wish_ for?" I hear an unfamiliar voice and I freeze.

My heart is beating out my chest, the girls are silent, too terrified to move. We are all taken by surprise. There are 3 men with their guns pointing at us. In the middle is man wearing a splint similar to Shauna.

"You must be Anna. I have to say the resemblance is uncanny," the man with the evil grin says.

"I'm David."

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Hey guys, sorry that I updated this story so late. It's gonna be a while before the next one because I'm still editing the story. Just so you know, this story is going to end pretty soon. Please Review!**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


	21. Bad News

Hey guys, I've got bad news.

3 days ago, my computer started to conk out. We went to Apple to see if they could help, but they said they'd only do it if we make an appointment or something. Long story short: I don't know how long it'll be until I can upload the next chapter. It's already written, it just needs to be uploaded.

Again, sorry guys. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it'll be fixed in about 2 days. But probably not. Mom says it might take up to 2 weeks. ARGH!

Oh, and if you're wondering, I'm typing this on my IPhone using desktop mode on ... It's pretty hard.

TheSnowyAngel


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

It all happened so fast, one minute we were held at gunpoint and the next Amar appeared out of nowhere. "Run!" Amar yells as he fires at the gunmen.

As we run back into the house, which is the only way out to the street level, we hear a gunshot and then silence. We could hear heavy boots behind us and we scramble for a hiding place. I am worried for Amar.

"Over here, quick" I tell the girls. The panic room is hidden behind the bookcases in Uncle Caleb's office. I remember it from the time I play hide and seek on my holidays when I was still little. Daddy says that Uncle Caleb is paranoid but I silently thank him now. I grab Rachel and we all run inside. Scar locks the door and Rachel starts crying.

"Shh, it's okay. We're safe." I whisper. Her sobs turn into sniffles.

"What's going on?" Olivia whisper shouts at me. The girls are terrified and angry at the same time. I take a deep breath and began.

"There are… people… after us. We moved to Lightkeep to hide- I guess it didn't work."

"Why are they after you?" asks Rose.

"I have not been truthful with all of you. We are from "the Compound" in the city of Chicago. My parents liberated the city years ago. My mom died in that fight."

"Wait a minute, I have heard about the Compound. There used to be an experiment to produce some crazy pure perfect humanoids and from what I gather, it failed" Scar says.

"The phrase they use is Genetically Pure or GP. My dad told me before he left that they found out those experiments have started again and are close to success. I don't know why they are after me but it has something to do with the last part of their experiments.

"Our parents have gone on a search mission for the location of their base. The man, David, was in charge of those experiments. He also killed my mother." I am angry as I say this, fighting off tears.

Olivia walks over to me and gave me a warm hug and the rest of the girls join in.

Suddenly I hear a voice calling my name. It was David's. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Anna, my dear. I know you are in there. Come out now. You know you can't hide in there forever."

"How did you find me? What do you want with me?" I scream full of rage.

"Your bestie Avis couldn't stop bragging about how you two used to spend time together. And of course she told me all about Uncle Caleb and where he lives. It wasn't difficult to figure out the rest. It took me a while though to find out that Four is now Tobias _Johnson_."

Avis… It just had to be Avis. "_I am going to wring her neck off if I survive this"_, I promise myself.

Right then we hear the front door open and closes. Oh no, it must be Uncle Caleb home from his errand. "What the…." Uncle Caleb voice trails off.

"Right on time, Caleb. It's been a while. I see that time has treated you well." David says smoothly.

"Come out now Anna, if you do not want your sweet Uncle Caleb's fate to be like Tris'"

At this Olivia asks who's Tris. "My mother," I whisper.

"I am counting to three. One…Two…Thr-" CLICK. David slides back the hammer of his gun, ready to fire.

"Wait. I'm coming out. But you have to give me your word that you let Uncle Caleb and all my friends go"

"Of course, it's you we want. You have my word." David is jubilant.

"No Anna!" the girls cry in unison. The girls try to hold me back but I push them away. "I'm sorry". I say and open the door.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

I could only see two men with guns. Amar must have taken the other man down. But where is he? "What have you done with Amar?"

"Probably dead as all traitors should " David sneered.

Uncle Caleb is struggling to get free. The other gunman strikes Caleb's head with his elbow. Uncle Caleb falls to the ground. The girls scream and I can hear Rachel sobbing.

"Let my uncle go!" I yell.

"When he starts behaving." David says mockingly.

"What do you want with me?"

"You my dear Anna are the most precious to the success of our experiments. To explain it simply, all Genetically Damaged persons have only 23 pairs of chromosomes and the Genetically Pure has 24 pairs. They are the Divergents, as you may already know.

"Your mother has a little something extra in her genetic makeup that could resist the death serum which is the most powerful serum the world has ever created.

"After she destroyed everything it took us many years to get our experiments back on track. We search all over for records for this mutated gene. Medical records, blood tests, anything we could use and then we chance upon one that has a positive match a year ago. That my dear would be you." David was smiling almost too sweetly.

"What precious luck that it is Tris and Four's daughter. I should have known. With you we can now manufacture the perfect society."

At his words, a chill runs down my spine. I can see the madness in his eyes. How is he planning to manufacture this "new tribe" using me? I am afraid of the answer.

Suddenly Rachel runs up from behind me and head butts David in the stomach. David is momentarily stunned and drops his gun on the floor. The other gunman raises his gun and…

"No!" I scream, frantic.

It was chaos from that moment on. I see Uncle Caleb grabbing the gunman's leg and the bullet misses its mark and bounces off the wall. "Argh…" I hear Scar's voice. Scarlet has been shot.

I snap out of the trance and charge at the gunman. I grab the gunmen's forearm, bend his elbow and thrust it upwards to his face. Then I aim for between his legs and kick him hard for good measure. Amar's self defense and awareness class has come in handy. "Take that, you creep" I yell. The gunman falls forward and his face connects to the floor screaming in pain.

From the corner of my eye I could see David reaching for his gun on the floor. I lunge toward him and we both fall to the ground both trying to grab the gun. The gun skates across the floor to the other end. I scramble off my feet and run towards the kitchen. I open a drawer and found what I am looking for. Daddy's little _present_ before he left.

I could see David bending over to pick up his gun.

"Oh David" I say softly.

He turns around and I say, "This one is for my mother."

I pull the trigger.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Ooh, how did you guys like that? I gave David the fate he deserves! MUAHAHAHA *cough cough*. Aah! I really need to work on my evil laugh.**

**Review Please! And Epilogue is next!**


	24. Chapter 23

Epilogue

After David's death, Anna is finally able to go home, back to Chicago. She looks at her friendship bracelet as she sits on her bed. The charms twinkle in the soft sunlight that streams through the window. Two weeks after 'The Incident' as Scarlet calls it, Anna told her friends that she's leaving. They all exchanged hugs and Rose and Olivia even cried a little.

_"Oh come on Rose," Scarlet had said, slapping her back. "Don't cry, it's a mystery how we are even twins. It's not like we won't ever see her again."_

_"Then why are you crying too?" Rose said in between tears. It was true; a few tears were streaming down her cheeks. Scarlet simply wiped them off and said, "I'm not crying, Rose you know I'm allergic to dust! Besides you're gripping my injured arm!"_

Anna laughed a little at the memory. The bullet just grazed Scarlett's arm, thank God. Rage lives up to her name. When she charged head on at David, she was like a raging bull. The girls made promises to stay in touch. Uncle Caleb says his home will always be open to her and her friends.

The girls had a little farewell party in school with a special "Thank you" to Ms. Dentry for her kindness.

_"Girls, what's this?" Ms. Dentry holds the bracelet in her palms; the charms sparkle in the warm glow of the morning light._

_"This is a friendship bracelet," the girls say in unison. "We all have one," they say, as they show her their wrists, just like they did with Anna._

_"It's a thank you present," says Olivia. _

_"For bringing us all together," adds Rose._

_"It's beautiful, thank you," Ms. Dentry is touched by their gesture. _

_The girls invited Amar too but had some extra classes lined up. He was finally getting more students for his self-defense and awareness class after some students found out how Anna put her lessons to good use. Amar was shot in the chest but is recovering beautifully. The other gunmen weren't so lucky._

Tobias knocks softly on the door. "Anna, we have to leave now. The others are waiting in the car"

He is happy and grateful that his daughter has made such goods friends. They discussed about Anna continuing school in Lightkeep High but Anna chose to stay with him back in Chicago. The David threat may be gone but there's still a lot to be done for the city. A responsibility that he can't abandon at the moment.

.

..

.

Tobias and the group came back from their mission on the same fateful day. While David was busy hunting down Anna, Tobias' group managed to locate David's secret lab. It took them a while to cripple the operation.

Anna was told that David planned to kidnap to complete his experiments. In order for David to create the "Perfect species", Anna has to be kept alive and conscious while her cells are being extracted.

"We found attack plans of bombs filled with the Death Serum that would have been used to kill everyone on this planet when the new perfect species are created… including himself."

It was the plan of a madman.

"We were captured in the process but when we showed them David's secret plans, we were able to convince some of his comrades that there's no antidote for those who share his dream. A group of them help us escape and we manage to destroy David's entire operation.

"I am so sorry I wasn't here for you and to think that I could have lost you forever…" Four was full of guilt.

"It's okay daddy, I am here and I am well. It's over" I say comfortingly.

In some strange way I am grateful to David. If it weren't for his madness I wouldn't have met the most amazing group of friends ever. I am grateful for my friends and I am grateful to finally know my mother. For that I am finally stronger.

THE END

**.**

**..**

**.**

**I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who read this story and reviewed. If you guys want more, there is another story (Hunger Games) on my profile. I believe I already uploaded 6 chapters... **

**This has been such an amazing experience, I've learnt a lot from it. Thank you again so much.**

**Oh, and let's give a big applause to my teacher Ms. Dentry who inspired me to write this. You are the most amazing teacher ever! My parents as well who encouraged me to keep going even when I had the worst "Writer's Block" or when I started to lose hope in this story. I love you guys so much! :)**

**-TheSnowyAngel**


End file.
